Quarter Quell
by novemberskie
Summary: When four tributes are to be sent to the Hunger Games, how will they fare? Using four OCs, my first attempt at a Hunger Games FanFic. Enjoy!  Rated T for safety
1. Reaping Pool

_**This is my first attempt at a Hunger Games fanfic. Usually I'm into Hetalia, but hey, this can't be that hard! I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Please message me if you see anything, and I'll be sure to fix it!**_

**_Disclaimer is a disclaimer. _**

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on my already sun-kissed skin, scorching its way through my thin sleeveless shirt, as though it could burn the white fabric into my tan skin. My long dark brown hair was up in a loose ponytail, but I still had to keep brushing stray strands from my blue-grey eyes.<p>

It was hard work, working in the orchards, but I enjoyed it. Tree climbing was my specialty, and the orchards were the only way I could really climb a tree with my best friend, June.

"Hey TeeJay!" June's voice called from the tree beside me. "Think fast!"

An orange was suddenly hurtling towards me. A scream of shock escaped my lips as I fell backwards the second the orange smacked into my chest.

"TeeJay!" June cried, just as I landed in the arms of someone. A bare-chested someone with deep green eyes.

"Sorry!" I squeaked as he set me down, though I didn't pull back quick enough, and heard his chest rumble with soft laughter before I shoved at his tan chest, scowling. My defenses went up immediately, and I quickly scaled the tree I had been in, shooting an angry glare at June.

"Thanks a lot June." I growled, before screaming as a hand wrapped around my ankle. I glanced down and saw the boy who had caught me grinning up at me with a cocky smile.

"What, no thank you for saving your life?" He asked, chuckling at me. He brushed strands of black hair from those green orbs.

"No." I replied curtly, the hot weather causing my temper to slightly shorten. Well, shorten quite a bit. "I don't-"

I was interrupted by a mockingjay call, alerting us to the end of the day. It was abnormally early, but I assumed that it was because tomorrow was the reaping.

The _reaping_. The day everything was put on the line. Seeing as how our district was quite large, they drew the day before, and chose who would be the group that would be the reaping group. I had never been in the final group, but there's a first time for everything, right?

"You think you'll be safe again this year?" June asked as we headed back towards the gate to go back in. She had been in the final reaping group five times; every year since she had turned twelve—which made her seventeen that year.

"I hope so." I paused for a moment, looking at the bright sky, as though I could beg the sky to keep us all safe. "And I hope you're safe this year… I hate worrying…"

June pulled me into a one-armed hug as we exited the orchard, rubbing my arm in the same way my older sister used to do before she passed away two years prior from some kind of sickness. I didn't pay much attention in that month, so I never really found out what killed her. Just as well; it would have only hurt worse knowing. What you don't know doesn't hurt you, right?

"We'll be fine." She kissed my forehead softly, her older-sister side coming out. "Now let's go."

The lists were being handed out to us. It was always a relief to see who all wasn't on the list, though I saw many people crying, or standing in shock, the unshed tears pooling in the corners of their eyes. I felt my own tears attempt to escape as I saw my and June's friend, Tracy—though we called him Trace—staring at the paper blankly, his mother hugging him tightly. His four brothers were sobbing, clutching either his leg, or his mother's apron.

"Come on." June said softly, pulling me towards the table where the papers were. I quickly scanned the list, not seeing my brother, Caleb's name, but I did see June's name, and another achingly familiar name.

The world spun slightly as I stared at that one name on the list, the rest of the names blurring out. I felt myself sway, held up by June. Her lips moved, but no sound reached my ears as I continued to stare blankly at the paper, just like Trace. Two little words in black ink, screaming at me, demanding attention.

TeeJay Kalson.

"TeeJay, please answer me." June begged, shaking my shoulders slightly. "TeeJay…"

I couldn't speak; my mouth was deathly dry. I wanted to reassure her that it was fine, I wanted to tell her that it would be all okay, that I couldn't be chosen. My family did well enough that I never needed to add my name in multiple times to get the extra rations, so my name was only in there four times. I couldn't though, because I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even utter any slight protest as someone threw me over their shoulder, carrying me away.

Then the tears started, and I began to kick out, screaming as I beat against my captor's back. Not a single peacekeeper tried to help; they were used to this kind of think by now. I screamed profanities of all sorts at the person holding me, until I found myself at my house, being dropped on the chair I often sat on just outside the tiny gate I had built to hold in our cow. Tears were blurring my vision, blinding me as I struggled against hands holding my wrists.

"TeeJay, calm down." A hand brushed against my cheek, against the scar that marred it, the memory of one of the times I fell from a tree. I relaxed slightly, sobbing. "TeeJay, can you hear me?"

I nodded, though I couldn't speak through the choking sobs. Arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"TeeJay?" June's voice sounded far off, but I didn't answer. I heard her footsteps come closer, stopping beside me. She set a hand on my back, and waited for me to calm down. The person holding me rubbed comforting circles against my back.

When my sobs finally quieted to occasional sniffles, I forced myself to pull back, a faint blush dusting my cheeks.

"Sorry…" I said, averting my gaze to look at the ground, the trees, anywhere except for June and the boy who was sitting before me. The same boy who had caught me. "I didn't mean to-to freak out like that."

I heard the quiet, sympathetic laughter. "It's no problem. I reacted the same way the first time I was in the reaping pool." He paused for a moment. "I'm Kendrick."

I finally snuck a glance at them, and saw that June had tears running down her cheeks. Kendrick even had a tear slipping down his cheek. The solitary tear tugged at my heartstrings, and I whimpered, throwing my arms around his neck. He seemed shocked at first, but held me close, letting me cry into his neck again.

I had been crying way too much, and I wasn't even going to the games for sure.

When I was done, I pulled back, dusting off my tattered grey pants, and sighed.

"Sorry about that…" I said again, and June took my hand, squeezing it gently. Kendrick stood, moving back from my seat.

"It's only the reaping pool." She said softly. "I've never been called. There's no guarantee that you'll be chosen."

"I know." I said softly, before standing. "I think I'm going to try to sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

They nodded, both hugging me before wandering off. I went in to my house, a small little place that I shared with my mother, father, and brother. They were off, likely reading the list, and would be back to freak out over me later. I lay down on the bed my brother and I had to share, sleep claiming me quickly.

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly, and my mother helped me dress in a simple orange dress. I went through the motions, my hair pulled back into a signature ponytail, before I ran out to meet June. Ten minutes later, we found ourselves side-by-side in the group, waiting for Farren Golddust to take the stage, and send two of us to our impending doom. June's hand found mine, squeezing it tightly, for both my reassurance, and hers.<p>

Farren came out, dressed in her usual crazy get-up, with her bright green hair in a strange braid crown thing atop her head, and a neon yellow suit (I had seen the reaping on television often enough), and she spoke with the strange capitol accent, beginning with the typical 'may the odds be ever in your favor.' I didn't pay attention to it, until I heard the words 'Quarter Quell.'

The Quarter Quell came every twenty five years. They could twist it anyway they pleased, and normally that meant an even worse Hunger Game.

"This time, we shall send _four _tributes; two boys, two girls." Farren smiled that stupid, stupid smile, and meandered over to the glass bowl that held the name of all the girls. "Ladies first."

She giggled as she skipped the rest of the way, and pulled a little paper out.

"And our tribute from District 11 is…" She paused as the fate of one person sat in her hand, seeing what family would lose their precious daughter.

Then the next words that she uttered caused June's grip on my hand to tighten, and her eyes to go wide in fear.

"TeeJay Kalson!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>More to come soon!<strong>_


	2. Volunteer

**Sorry_ for the shortness~~_**

**_But Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>I didn't command my body to move; it just moved, causing June's hand to let go and allowing the peacekeepers to lead me up towards the platform.<p>

"No! I volunteer!" June's voice screamed across the sea of bodies, and Farren giggled again.

"Well, my dear, looks like we have our two girls!"

I quickly lost all hearing, as my mind began to think over the possibilities. If someone from our district were to win, it would mean that three would die. If June or I were to win, that would mean that one of us had to die.

And I would make sure she would get home. If that meant I would have to forfeit my life, then I'd do it. June was going to make it home, even if that meant that I'd die.

I felt a hand grasp my right one, and I looked up to see June standing beside me with a small, worried smile. I tried to smile back, but it came out more of a grimace as I fixed my eyes on the ground. It was all I could do as I began to wonder how we'd die. Another hand grasping my left, and I looked up again to see Kendrick. Trace was on June's right, holding her hand as well.

Our death warrant was signed right there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>More to come soon!<strong>_

_**Review? ^-^**_


End file.
